Eternal Flower
by alwayswithlovee
Summary: A letter that changed the course of Sofia's future. Was it fate? or was she called to "La Push" by something else, an invisible pull? Whatever it was, she's in for a bumpy ride.
1. Chapter 1

A letter that changed the course of Sofia's future.

Was it fate? or was she called to "La Push" by something else, an invisible pull?

Whatever it was, she's in for a bumpy ride.

{Rated T. still not sure where I am going with this, but it's going. Just in case the rating changes I'll let you know.

This is my first time writing on here so bear with me little wolves.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR JACOB OR THE WOLVES OR ANYTHING REALLY, JUST MY OG CHARACTERS AND THE WORDS I MESHED TOGETHER.

BTW THIS IS COMING FROM A TEAM EDWARD GIRL FO LIFE, JACOB HAS JUST BEEN ON MY MIND A LOT LATELY, SORRY EDWARD I STILL LOVE YOU.}

 **"** **Eternal Flower"**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Sofia POV

I stood from my bed to look out the window as the sun was beginning to make its grand appearance. 7:00 am on the dot. I Could hear the beautiful birds outside my apartment window and the sound of a city ready to awaken. Los Angeles had its beauty but it never felt like home. I walked towards my desk, I had to email a column to Peter, my boss.

After that, I walked towards the kitchen and served myself some fresh coffee.

As I sipped the last of my coffee, I looked through all the mail that was all displayed on the counter and remembered the letter I kept in the drawer. The reason for why I was up so early.

I had received a letter a few months ago.

A letter from La Push, Washington.

 _Dear Sofia Robertson,_

 _My name is Billy Black, I am chief of the Quileute reservation in La Push, Washington. It has come to my attention that you are the daughter of one Mary Robertson. I knew Mary when she was a young sprout age of 15, please do me the honor of visiting whenever you would like, or give me a call, I may be able to clarify some things that might have never been spoken to you before. Give this old man a chance to maybe light the way to who you are and where you come from. I'll be expecting to hear from you._

 _-Billy Black_

After the mysterious letter I had written back almost at the speed of light, the curiosity was too much to bear.

Mr. Black had told me he knew of my father and mother and that he would like it if I came down to La Push, not trusting in this strange man too much I had evaded him for a while, till he told me there was a home, a small home on the reservation that belonged to me and that I had the right to claim it. I'm not going to lie that persuaded me a little, but my curiosity ignited so much more than that. I wanted to know who my father was and who my mother was before she became the zombie I had come to know.

I always felt sorry for my mother so i never asked her for information, all i ever craved from her was her attention, maybe a look my way to give me the love i desperately needed but never received. I was born without the affection of a mother and never having a father, I knew I obviously had one but she never said who he was or where she met him.

I was emancipated from my mother at the age of 17 and took on the responsibility to care for my brother as well, he was 5. Liam.

He's 9 now.

At the age of 16 i had finished High School, At the age of 17, I took on an emancipation and a 5-year-old, At the age of 19 I had finished my College Career, i became a writer, but my credentials say Journalist. I did everything on my own, never letting myself become bitter from my past. I always wanted to see the Beauty in everything and everyone even amid so much sadness.

I always tried not to stay to far from home. I was Liam's only hope for a better future and i did not want to be far from him. He was after all my little brother and my ray of sunshine.

I raised him, a child taking care of a child. My mother's inability to understand

how hurt we were by her coldness drove me to be Liam's only motherly figure.

i started to remember when liam was born and the last piece of hope that was blown away so quickly from us.

After she had given birth to Liam, her "then" boyfriend never visited the hospital, i was there at the age of 12 holding my mother's hand while she gave birth to a healthy beautiful baby boy with the bluest of eyes and darkest of hairs. My mother looked my way and for the first time, I saw her beautiful smile, it almost knocked the wind out of me, "what should we name him"? She asked.

I looked at the chubby little baby in my mother's arms and knew right away what I would call him, Liam. His name would be Liam.

He looked like his father - that terrible man, how i hated him. but the moment Liam was born i was grateful I would no longer be alone.

When we returned home, my mother had a little spark in her carrying liam, i felt a little jealous but happy she was finally happy, I knew she was always cold due to an unknown pain of her past that sadly, produced evidence, me. but i felt a change in the air as she smiled towards me to see liam fast asleep in her arms. She was so happy.

Then the phone rang.

She motioned me to get the phone.

 _Hello?_

 _Hey sof-there's my girl, is your mom there._

 _Im not your girl Ray!_

"Sofia", is that ray? My mother asked

Staring at my mother and the smile she had, I dreaded handing her the phone == even the sound of ray's voice left a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I felt something stirring in the air. Trouble.

"yes mom, its ray" I answered handing her the phone = I could hear Ray's chuckles on the other end of the line.

 _Ray Ray, you'll never guess,_

 _We have a son! what you always wanted!_

 _Aren't you excited!_

 _He's a little early but…._

I started to see some color draining from her face as the call went on.

 _Ray…. What did you say?_

 _No…no… I heard you but…._

 _(Soft gasp) How could you do this?_

 _What about…._

 _Ray!_

 _Please. You can't…_

 _Why?..._

Just then - Liam's screams and tears flooded the very tense atmosphere, but my mother could not care less, she began to weep and I saw her tears wet Liam's little face which caused him so much discomfort.

I saw her stand up with the phone in one hand and the baby in the other, almost dropping him I ran to her side.

"Mom".

"Take him now! – was all she said and handed me Liam who cried and cried nonstop" = she left to her bedroom with the phone in hand.

All I could hear where her screams, it cut deep into my heart as I looked down at the little crying baby.

My Mother cried herself to sleep that night.

And all the days after that never again did I ever see the spark and never again did she lay eyes on her baby boy and as always, she never laid her eyes on me _._

Remembering all of this, brought a pain in my chest, an all too familiar pain.

I could remember hearing my doctor's screechy voice in my ear, = It's just anxiety sweetheart, no need to worry You are way too young to be having a heart attack.

As I put the letter down while in the kitchen coming back to me present surroundings, I had hoped I was making the right choice. I was moving my brother and I from Los Angeles to La Push Washington all to finally know who my father was and who I was. Maybe my brother and I didn't have to be so alone, after the emancipation in which my mother was so happy to be rid of us, we had only each other. Billy Black had mentioned in our most recent phone call, that he would tell me everything once we were face to face, and against all my and the better judgement from my friends and coworkers, I believed him. He sounded so fatherly and kind, in my inner most being I felt he was telling me the truth.

I glanced at the boxes in our apartment. I was still going to work. Just farther, being a writer had its's benefits. Billy had send me a picture of our new home. It was Blue, quaint but very pretty, I already had so many ideas towards the little house. Liam called it "Little Blue". I could already see he was excited. He was a little bit lonely in LA, and I felt sad at that. I was always working. But when Billy mentioned there were many kids his age in La Push, I knew he was going to love it there.

A little voice woke me from my own thoughts and I looked up to a very excited boy with luggage in his hands.

Soff' are you ready for our adventure? - he looked towards my pajamas with an eyebrow lifted.

Of course, I replied sarcastically, don't you think I'll impress in this outfit? I laughed modeling my Striped Pink Pajamas. And for added effect I began to "ooh, and ahh" … that made him crinkle his forehead and start laughing till he ran, yelling towards the bathroom," I have to pee."

I walked towards my bedroom and got ready for the long Road trip.

We packed the car with what we could carry in my small Black Prius.

And already called the movers to move the rest the next day.

I sat in the driver's seat fiddling with my phone to get the GPS right and looked towards Liam sticking my tongue out.

He smiled and stuck his out too.

Now, 22 hours and 15 minutes and we'll be at our new home.

I am excited. He replied as I drove out towards the beginning of what could be a change in our lives for the better.

With that said, my chest began to soften in its pain. I really hoped I was making the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR JACOB OR THE WOLVES OR ANYTHING REALLY, JUST MY OG CHARACTERS AND THE WORDS I MESHED TOGETHER.

BTW THIS IS COMING FROM A TEAM EDWARD GIRL FO LIFE, JACOB HAS JUST BEEN ON MY MIND A LOT LATELY, SORRY EDWARD I STILL LOVE YOU.}

 **CHAPTER** **TWO**

Billy POV

A strange dream came to me last night, I whispered only to the ears of the elders surrounding me.

I was standing inside a cave, a cave in where every step I took further my feet would sink in black mold as I looked up farther in with my eyes I saw the body of a man, it was as if his body sat vacant on a rock but was not dead. No pulse, but knew in my soul, he was alive. I could not see his face for fear he would turn and I would crouch in fear. In this dream, as I stood there feeling every breath in this cold place I heard a voice from the faceless man in front of me.

He Spoke to my very soul without one look at me.

 _"_ _Billy Black === there is danger coming to our people, you need to be united now more than ever "The Spirits yearn for the secrets to be revealed to those in pain of ignorance… Fix the Unity, the cord must be tied for the peace of your ancestors. Unite the Blacks, Uleys and ateara's…their Children, and lineage beyond that. United the Quileute's must stand! A Storm is coming. "_

When I awakened I knew this message to be a warning from the spirits, something is coming and I must follow this faceless man's deed.

"Chief", Sam Uley Spoke with the Pack right behind him. They had heard the dream I had spoken of, They all looked at me with questions filling the quiet atmosphere and one Spirit Warrior looked at me waiting for me to explain. My Son Jacob.

"Yes, Sam?" =I answered=

The Cullen's have left, they will never return, we the pack hold solidarity in keeping our clan protected. no harm will come, what did the spirit mean by uniting the Blacks, Uleys and ateara's. we are united. There is no doubt in that.

I looked to the boys who were forced into men, at such young ages and sighed solemnly, "There is much hidden in the pack, that not many of you know of what I speak, and they concern you and your families". Things must be revealed for the pack to be united just like the faceless man said in the dream.

I looked to Sam Uley's eyes, "you know of one thing to what I speak of yes?"

Sam looked down, and breathed In, then stepped forward and said, "yes".

Jacob lifted a finger, "wait… what is my dad talking about Sam?"

Sam only looked to my knowing eyes.

"Embry Call!" = Sam ordered his wolf.

"Yes"? = embry shyly walked to his alpha.

Your father!

I could see Poor Embry holding his breath, while Sam never looked away from me, this was needed.

"Yes?" Embry Call asked with an unchanging tone.

Finally, Sam Uley looked towards Embry Call and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Your Father was also my Father." we share the same blood. We are bonded by pack and brotherhood I Should have told you, the moment I found out." Forgive me Brother."

The Shock in that young man's face will never leave my mind. I could only see the emotion of Surprise, Sadness and anger till finally he bowed his head to his Alpha and walked out of the room with a straight face.

Jacob looked to me and asked, "Is there more"? I respect you Elders, especially you dad, but these are the secrets that hurt our people. Maybe it's not such a clever idea to let them out in the open like that.

I looked to my son, "To answer your question Jacob, yes, there is more. == With time everything will come to light."

-"Sam Uley".

-"Yes Chief"?

"I wish to speak to you of one more thing, you need to know. It concerns Embry Call, as well" = but we will let him be for now … as you of all people knew your father best, you knew he was no saint. And he never claimed to be. But you must know. There is another who shares your Uley Bloodline. Another that like Embry had no idea of who their father was. and it's time we seek her out.

Jacob POV

As the meeting ended, everyone kind of dispersed. I walked towards the beach and looked too see my buddy embry sitting on a fallen tree trunk…he looked deep in thought. It made me sympathetic. = = This pack held so many secrets, it surprised me how much dad knew. I was getting angry, why now? Why choose the moment we are all in harmony to spring us all this drama, I mean, the Cullen's were gone. My Best Friend Bella ended up marrying Edward and leaving before anyone could know she wasn't aging…it hurt, but she made her choice. As a pack we were at peace - No Cold one stepped into our territory, everything was chill. Then my dad had to have a stupid dream, it was probably due to the fact he ate too much before bed but I swear the elders were super superstitious... I felt bad for my friend embry and angry at Sam for keeping that big secret from him now suddenly poor embry had to deal with not just Sam but a Sister, according to my dad that A**hole Joshua Uley had other kids he had abandoned = what a prick! He was a self-centered, heartless coward.

I sat next to Embry now, sort of not knowing where to start, just wanting to know he was okay.

"How are you doing man?" I asked

"Fine, just trying to wrap my head around it"

"I Mean, I can't say I understand but I'm here for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah Jake, thanks." he said lowering his head into his hands. = = I knew this was killing my friend, he always wondered who his father was, and now that he knew he was probably a little defeated. = = We both became silent after that short exchange of words.

With a very uninteresting month that passed like lightning, Embry found out he also had a sister, he was angry at the man who abandoned all his children and as time passed Embry knew that they truly needed unity, he craved it...the chief called Sam and Embry while we were at Emily's house one day, Sam's imprint.

He apparently had some news as to where their newfound sister was located, though he told them he was doing everything in his power to convince her to come down to la push apparently this girl wasn't going to come easily. We learned her name was Sofia and she was 21. = = all we knew about this girl is that she had never been to La Push and wondering how she would react if she ever found out two of her brothers were Werewolves.

News came early one morning from Billy, while Embry, Quil and I were in the garage fixing some cars… His sister had decided to come after all. A small house in La Push was under her mother's name and apparently Sofia and her mother had an estranged relationship but she had recently changed the ownership papers to her daughter's name which was fortunate I thought, = = But now this girl we've heard so much about was making her way to La Push and Embry was freaking out thinking of how this strange girl would react to having two brothers from different mom's, I guess Billy was going to leave that conversation till she arrived.

And for some unknown reason, I was freaking out along with him.

"I guess she's coming tomorrow." Embry spoke straightening his back a little.

I stood to grab his shoulder. "were here for you man. "You're the nicest guy I know, she'll love you." I Assured him.

Embry was the nicest guy in La Push, the time when he found out he had a sister, kind of softened the puppy in him a bit. Though he knew she was older, he felt like they might understand each other by both going through abandonment issues. He knew she would need him and he vowed he would protect her. Sam insisted he would protect her as well but Embry, well I knew would care the most, but I also added my own two cents for my pack brother, no matter what I'd be there for this unknown girl, especially after all the danger my dad said would come our way... We were ready, we were prepared.

…

JUST A QUICK MEMO :)

I saw my first Chapter was a bit messy in some areas, I apologize…I laughed it off but I promise I'll get better…I will continue learning from my mistakes, anyways if you have followed and favorited this story, thank you so much my little wolves, even with just one or two of you reading this makes me all happy inside. I know I'm not super professional and only doing this for fun but I have this story in my head that just needs to be let out, I promise it'll get better. Pinky Swear! and you know that stuff is legit.

Let's get excited though. Sofia arrives in La Push Next Chapter, Siblings will meet! And I wonder what Jacob will think of Embry's new sister... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR JACOB OR THE WOLVES OR ANYTHING REALLY, JUST MY OG CHARACTERS AND THE WORDS I MESHED TOGETHER.

BTW THIS IS COMING FROM A TEAM EDWARD GIRL FO LIFE, JACOB HAS JUST BEEN ON MY MIND A LOT LATELY, SORRY EDWARD I STILL LOVE YOU.}

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **Sofia POV**

The Hours had passed on our road-trip, _La Push Reservation 1 mile_. We were just arriving a little over 4:00AM. Liam was fast asleep and I almost wanted to wake him as I drove in to see us entering what looked almost like a forest. Living in California didn't give us too much of this kind of scenery, where we lived was a city after all. This was different, it felt idyllic. I was almost feeling a sense of Inspiration to describe what I was seeing, if I ever found a hallmark card that made me feel like I do now, I would personally frame it for everyone back in California to see.

As I drove further down I started seeing a couple houses pop out, it was mildly dark out with just my tail-lights lighting our path, as we went further down we passed a school and some small shops. Looking towards my GPS I knew we were getting closer to "little blue". Finally, along the road at the very end, I saw a very old sycamore tree, it looked sad, it seemed to have bended through its long years but it still had many leaves of beautiful colors Green, orange, red, and yellow. I was mesmerized this place felt like home, it just felt right to be here, I had been worried while on the drive if I was making the right decision and that's when I saw it Beyond the Beautiful sad tree i saw "little blue" and all my fears sort of left my body and mind. I parked the car and stepped out griping on the open door. Fascinated I took in a deep breath and smiled, I loved the smell of nature. Pine trees. And ocean water? We must be close to the beach. I mumbled to myself.

I went back inside the car and started to move a very sleepy Liam.

"Liam. Wake up, were here" I whispered

His eyes started to flutter open.

"Were here"! he said while sitting upright

"Yes, we are here, isn't it beautiful?" I said while gushing over the small little house, I felt like little animals were going to help me do the chores around the house and whistle while we work.

Liam got out of the car at the same time I did once we gave each other that look of who's going to go peak inside first.

I came to a complete halt once we opened the door, Liam ran in and started to look at everything in the house but to me it seemed as if the house was recently cared for, I could smell a fresh coat of paint on the Kitchen cabinets and as I started to inspect more, I saw small wood carvings on the kitchen counter. It was beautiful, as I bended down to take a clearer look I marveled at its beauty, it looked brand new. The Counter was Wood but it seemed to have a glossy primer over it to delay any damage… it was perfect I could see small carvings of flowers all around the counter… I knew this wasn't here. Could it have been a welcome gift? Maybe my father? while all these questions popped in my head. I heard Liam yell my name which caught me off guard. I ran to where I heard his voice coming from the backyard.

"Soff!"

"What! Liam What! What's Wrong?! Are you hurt" I asked him as I bended down to him and inspected his face and arms."

He started to look at me…

"Soff, I swear I thought I saw a huge wolf staring right at me". He stated trying to convince me.

"A Wolf?" I asked him

"Yeah, like a hugeeee wolf." He explained with big eyes while moving his hand upwards trying to help me visualize.

"Okay, well liam, there are no wolves over here in these parts, maybe you saw a dog like a really big dog?" plus you like dogs, right? I asked.

Maybe he's friendly. Maybe you saw a husky? Next time we see him we'll call him Lassie. I chuckled and tried to persuade him not to freak out.

He just nodded and went back inside.

I knew Liam never lied, but maybe he did see a dog and thought it was a wolf.

But just too be sure I was going to ask Mr. Billy Black about this. I lingered a bit on the small backyard porch looking into the forest to see if I could see anything, maybe lassie wanted a snack, or he was welcoming strangers. At least I hoped he was friendly, I was already naming the poor-thing without even seeing it with my own two eyes. But it felt strange I swear I felt like someone was looking at me. My Heart started to flutter. I needed sleep.

I heard a Sound coming from the Front of the house. The movers were here.

 **JACOB POV**

I was on patrol along with Seth. I had to patrol closer to home while Seth ran along the east treaty line and I knew **_she_** was coming today, my curiosity flamed. what I didn't expect is for a kid too see me while I was trying to ease my curiosity on this girl…

Did she have a kid?. Embry didn't tell me she had a kid. Not that I care, I was just shocked to see a black hair, blue eyed kid staring straight at my wolf.

I had seen the car lights as they approached. My wolf perked up at that. I followed the car till it arrived to the old House deep in the woods. Nobody ever came around these parts, we always knew it was there, but nobody ever went in it. We were never curious, until now. Embry had come up every day since we knew she was coming. He painted and fixed a couple of doors. He sure was the best kind of Wolf and Human to ever cross this earth, and that's saying something coming from me.

I saw her. She had Dark Long Chocolate hair, it reached all the way to her back. Her Hair was curly and wild. Her skin was very light, with a golden vibe to it, must be that LA sun people talk about. She was a looker. I couldn't see her face too much, but she seemed to be smiling, she was looking straight at the house and seemed happy. I couldn't fight the urge of feeling content with her happiness, I could swear my wolf made a small grumbling sound. I was glad she liked the house, Embry had worked so hard to make it presentable for his new sister. At least that's what I was going with to the surprise of my newfound content wolf, he needed to take a grip. Embry was going to be sad he missed her. I got closer to see as I saw her look inside her car and talk, while I circled the house I saw her run inside with a kid. = I guess she did have a kid.

I wanted a better look. Or at least my annoying wolf wanted a better look.

I heard two voices in the house, I started getting closer and closer till I heard the back-spring door open, and I looked up. Two Blue eyes stared straight at me with a gaping mouth the shape of an O. I started to retreat. "Sam was going to kill me." The Kid screamed out for his Sister.

"SOFFFF!" he yelled

I went back deep into the woods. "Dammit!" Embry was going to kill me.

Then I saw her. I was right. She was a looker. Her face was soft and slightly round, she had high cheekbones and right on each side dimples. On her left cheekbone rested a small mole, cutest thing I'd ever seen. I was mesmerized. She had a softness to her face and the pinkest of lips. She wasn't tall, but she looked a perfect height, My Wolf thought so too. This dude needed to chill. Embry was going to kill me when he read my thoughts next time we phased together, this image of me gawking at his sister wasn't going to go well. She seemed to listen to this boy, and looked at him tenderly. She played it off and insisted it was a dog at what he saw.

She was kind of right but so wrong at the same time. I swear I almost laughed when she said she'd call the dog lassie. If she only knew.

The Boy went back inside, = yeah maybe he'll think he dreamt it, I thought to myself.

She stayed out and looked beyond the forest. I could swear she was looking right at me, I felt a little exposed.

That's when I saw her eyes. The shape of Teardrops. Chocolate eyes. They almost seemed like they held so many secrets and pain, but they also seemed mischievous, playful. She had the longest Eyelashes I've ever seen. She was so beautiful. In that second, I felt my wolf crumble inside of me. I felt a string attach itself too me. I felt as though my world would only ever involve this girl. My Humanity in the wolf felt as If I would be on hands and knees trying to catch my breath. My Wolf laid on the dirt trying to compose itself. What was happening. I felt the answer in my chest.

Since Bella had married Edward, I gave up on the idea of ever finding Love. She knew what she did when she chose him, I chose to accept it to not lose my friend and first love. She still made the decision to leave me. She wanted a fresh start where no one knew her, and I was angry. I always felt a pain in my chest since she left. But looking at this girl I knew that everything in my past did not matter. In my eyes I would only see her, I knew what I did. What I didn't know was how I did it while in wolf form. It was never done. But I felt the pull. I felt her heartbeat. I Could smell her scent, I Imprinted.

and man her brothers were going to kill me.

QUICK MEMO :)

I know I promised siblings will meet, but I wanted this to kinda happen already, I know it was super fast I'm sorry, I'm still getting the feel of writing like I had said before I am a total freewriter guys, super messy, im just writing till my fingers bleed, I hope you don't mind. I'd like to thank those who favorited or followed this story to QuickChik thank you for the comment little wolf. I will definitely continue. I'll try to post another chapter later today or tomorrow. Siblings will meet. I promise. Don't you wish you had a brother like Embry?! I know I do. Till next time little wolves.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR JACOB OR THE WOLVES OR ANYTHING REALLY, JUST MY OG CHARACTERS AND THE WORDS I MESHED TOGETHER.

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **EMBRY POV**

Holding onto my toolbox, Paint, and a box of home improvement accessories I walked into The Woods. They were always a place where I could come and think, my own private sanctity out of the packs reach. Millions upon millions of thoughts ran to my head, Great Spirits = I was going to get an earful later once the pack read my mind. I was a little hesitant since I found out about Sam and my new sister, I was hurt in the beginning, angry, there were too many emotions, some I didn't quite understand, some were brand-new to me. I started finding myself excited and nervous all at the same time. I had always wanted siblings, Jacob and Quil were the closest thing to brother's i had Also, the pack. I never thought finding out I had a sister made me eager to meet her, I always wanted a little sister, but my mother always said, I was enough for her. I thank the spirits that they at least gave me a loving mother who I could always count on, After I told her about Sofia and Sam, she needed a day to "get her thoughts together" before she spoke to me about Joshua Uley. She was very young and in love, those were her words amid tears. I stopped her before she could go on, I did not need or deserve an explanation from her. I was an undeserving Son for a woman so strong. People might not understand the strength in a Woman. Especially my mother who being single and abandoned with her child, still overcame it all for both of us, she became my hero. It wasn't much of a difference letting Sam in. Being a pack brother automatically binds you. Sofia, on the other hand made me nervous. She was older, probably wiser and she'll probably hate my guts. I had hope, I felt connected, maybe it was this weird wolf thing, Family will always be Family.

Her mother had a small home in the woods of La Push, it was destroyed over time, but it had its charm. I decided maybe if I helped her a bit, she might grow to like me. It was a long shot but Maybe we'll have this weird connection of abandonment or I could be a shoulder to lean on when she finds out about our father. As all these thoughts ran to my head I was finding myself more and more deep in the woods, finally arriving where I wanted too. Once the Small House came into view I knew This house had to be presentable enough for her. I am her Brother, it's the least I could do. Right?

 **BILLY POV**

"Young Sofia would arrive next month". The room in which I was in grew silent at my words. The Elders weren't too sure on my choice of exposing a lot of the secrets of the pack but once it was out there I felt a great sense of relief wash over me, I knew the spirits guided my every decision. I was after all chief, they needed to understand we still relied on our Magical History. Ever since our Boys turned to Spirit warriors they began to rely on their own abilities and lessened the trust in the Spirit of Taha-aki. If we were to be ready for the danger that was coming. We needed to prepare our Spirit with that of our ancestors. We were Quileute. We needed to remember where we came from.

Young Embry and the pack Alpha Sam were to prepare for the coming of their sister. I advised them to not let her know who they were until I spoke to her. They both agreed and made them vow to always protect her, in case danger was close, I did not want to bring the poor girl misery but safety. A Quileute is safest among its people and she was Quileute.

The Elders began to order the pack, that though she was Quileute. She must not know of the Wolves. The less she knew the better, but I felt in my soul. Sofia would need to know. I began to question the spirits that night after the meeting. Why would a mere girl be of such importance? Why are Joshua Uley's children important for Taha-aki. All I know is that I had to be obedient even If myself did not understand.

As the days passed and the month fleeting.

Sofia would arrive tomorrow morning. The Elders and I planned a great feast for her welcome tomorrow night. She knew not of her Quileute blood and to lessen her nerves we decided she would meet everybody and be greeted as family, they would also meet her young brother, nobody but I knew of the young Liam, though not Quileute he was welcomed to La Push as well. The Spirit of the faceless man came to my dreams more and more since Sofia agreed to abide in La Push. He was pleased. Now to welcome the girl that invaded so much of my time and worry. I gazed out my window I felt a change in the air that night, a cold shudder. Things were going to change.

 _ **QUICK MEMO!**_

Hello little wolves

I was so ecstatic to read so many comments, I was super giggly, I know this post is a little late and somewhat short but I had to study for midterms and I really wanted something up, thank you to all who followed and liked this story, I hope Jacob or embry visit your dreams tonight. ;)

I kinda wanted to bring in embrys pov and billy's so next chapter Sofia and embry finally meet.

So Get excited. Also just so you know this story will be a little different from Stephanie Meyers world, I apologize if I get the legends or story wrong. This is all just a jumble of imagination in my head that needs to be written down. So bear with me. Thank you little wolves until next time. Fingers crossed it's tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR JACOB OR THE WOLVES OR ANYTHING REALLY, JUST MY OG CHARACTERS AND THE WORDS I MESHED TOGETHER.

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **Sofia POV**

As the movers arrived and unloaded, I called out to Liam to help me with the boxes.

"Liam, Liam"! I yelled realizing that boy was completely ignoring me.

Finally, he came out, a little straight faced and replied with a "Yeah, Yeah I heard you" = =

As he ran past me I grabbed him by his red collared shirt..

"Excuse me"? I asked at his newfound attitude.

He was not going to be giving me any of that sassiness…

He looked at me a little sheepish then looked down… "Sorry soff' – I didn't mean to say it like that" …

"Hey, look at me – are you okay?" I asked grabbing his chin and making him look at my eyes. "are you concerned with the move"?

"No, it's not that, I'm excited to start fresh soff, I'm just a little nervous, the wolf or dog, whatever it is shook me up a bit". He replied looking a little concerned

"Hey. I believe you, you know that, right? If it'll make you feel better we'll go ask the town sheriff of any Big wolf sightings or Dogs around the area."

"Aww, come on soff' im not a little kid"

"I know you're not a little kid, im just saying, I don't want this move to freak you out, I want this move to be a blessing not a curse".

"I understand, soff. It was probably a dog. A really big dog with huge yellow eyes" , who will wind up eating us while we sleep". He replied laughing

"Ok that's it, no more wolf movies for you, I knew letting you watch "the wolfman" was a horrible idea". I grumbled

This kid was gonna be the death of me, now I found myself freaking out with "what ifs"….

I think even I would be comfortable talking to Mr Billy Black about this.

 **LIAM POV**

I loved messing around with my sister, I never really saw her as my sister.

I always saw her as my mom. She fed me. Clothed me. And stood in line with me on my 9th birthday for the new Minecraft game that came out that same day.

She was always super cool. I looked up to her. The moment we decided to move to another state, I was a little excited. I never really wanted to worry her but I was getting bullied a lot by the other kids in LA, they all had their parents and would always show off their vacation pictures to the class. Their mom and dad and siblings.

I never thought I was weird. I always had my older sister who was my guardian, I thought we were normal.

I don't really remember my mom too much. She was never around. I always looked to Sofia, I remember I called her mom once, and she cried and apologized to me for not being my mom.

I remember crying at seeing her cry. I hate seeing her cry, or worry. She doesn't deserve that. I love her. And I wanted to move when she asked me if I was okay with it. I told her it would be like an adventure.

A fresh start.

When I walked to the back porch I saw two big yellow eyes staring at me. I felt the sudden urge to fall on my knees, but I kept really-still. I could feel the big wolf looking right at me. I'm not even sure if it was a wolf, it was huge.

But I wasn't scared, I felt weird. Like he wasn't going to hurt me. I still freaked out though, Soff' had to see this… After I called to soff' and she tried calming me down I felt sort of guilty, he didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me. Now I felt like a complete tattletale. I tried to play it off and walked inside the house.

After a couple minutes…

I heard the movers van, I was still thinking about the wolf, maybe I should tell Soff that it made me feel weird…

But after moving in a couple boxes and talking to soff for a bit, made me feel a little at ease, she said we'd talk to the sheriff or ask Mr Billy anything about wolf sightings. I was kinda excited.. maybe their was wolves. Hopefully their friendly.

Once we got all our stuff inside the house, we began to unpack. My Sister was in the kitchen unpacking the kitchen-ware.

While I was unpacking my gaming system in my room…

I heard voices outside and the doorbell ring.

I also heard soff call out = = "Liam!, can you get the door" !

"Yeah!, I got it"

Once I opened the door, I saw two huge guys on our porch, tall, tan and looked Indian, like the guys from that lame romantic movie my sister always watches… "the last of the Mohicans."

They looked confused.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Embry Call and this is Quil Ateara, we're La Push residents. We noticed you just moved in and wanted to welcome you, "is Your mom home?"

"One Sec". I said not taking my eyes from them.

Back in LA guys would always come around asking for soff, once I told them she was my mom, some never came back. I needed to protect her.

"Hey Mom"! I yelled.

My Sister started walking towards me, "What liam, and why are you calling me m-.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you"?

 _ **QUICK MEMO ;)**_

Hey guys, so I really wanted to upload today… and maybe ill have another upload for you guys by tonight or tomorrow night… I just wanted to thank all those of you who commented and liked and followed. These things are the vitamins that keep me going… thank youuuu.. I hope you end up liking what Im writing so far, I apologize if im a bit messy.. this is my first time writing like this.. plus I've been having so much trouble with the dialogue. I hope it'll get better in time. Until next time Little wolves.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR JACOB OR THE WOLVES OR ANYTHING REALLY, JUST MY OG CHARACTERS AND THE WORDS I MESHED TOGETHER.

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **EMBRY POV**

I was already feeling nervous.

I was borderline freaking out when Quil and I heard the rumble of a yellow moving van not far from us. We stood there without a word. As it went past us…..

We went to Sam and Emily's house as we finished our Night Patrol and were changed and freshly showered. I decided to call Jacob he had a similar patrol last night but closer to Sofia's house, he must've seen her arrive and he didn't tell me.

I dialed his number on my phone and by the first ring he answered.

"Hello".

"Hey, Jake.. Where are you?" I asked

"Oh.. uh.. hey emb's.. Im Home right now.. I don't feel too good, your gonna have to go visit your new sister without me." He answered Vaguely

Quil and I made eye contact .. Though Quil wasn't too close his supersonic werewolf genes and his nosiness caught our conversation. He just looked at me.

"Jake, are you okay?" Do you need us to co…..

Before even finishing my sentence Jake's voice boomed in my ear.

"NO!, I mean, really man im fine, "er" just really tired.. I need sleep.. but hey, let me call you later okay, sorry emb's." and with that the phone clicked.

I put my phone back into my pocket.

"Maybe. He really is tired."? Said Quil

"Yeah, maybe." I answered

It was that moment that Quil shook my shoulder and laughed.

"C'mon man." Let's go meet sister?"

I felt nervous but to Quil's annoyance I replied with a smile…

"Let's."

After a while we began walking towards the house in the woods, I kept thinking to myself I'd have to ask Sam for double patrol around these parts. Maybe I could change shifts with Jacob.

As the House began to get clearer and clearer in view. I felt my stomach rumble with the nerves.

"Ha ha ha , C'mon man, she'll love us" said Quil while laughing at my rumbling stomach.

"Us?" I answered with a lifted brow.

"YES! US! C'mon what if she ends up falling for me?" Quil shoved my arm.

" I doubt my sister has bad taste" I replied teasing an injured quil.

By the way he wasn't injured, he was just clutching his chest as if I had injured his very soul. Talk about a drama queen, Quil would win hands down.

"That hurt bro"

"Good" I replied.

We reached the porch and heard two voices in the house. I took a step forward and took a deep breath, there were two people here.

As I knocked one, two, three times.. I heard a voice that sounded like it could be Sofia…

 _"_ _Liam!, can you get the door" !_

 _"_ _Yeah!, I got it"_

That sounded like a young boy's voice.

A Boy who looked around the age of ten opened the door, wide eyed.. no doubt looking at our size and looking at us up and down.

Did sofia have a kid? I never really asked Billy or anybody for that matter, nobody ever said anything. Either way confused or not I greeted the kid with a smile, he had blue eyes and Dark hair almost raven.

"Can I help you?" he asked

Using the friendliest voice I could think of I answered the boy…

"Hello, I'm Embry Call and this is Quil Ateara, we're La Push residents. We noticed you just moved in and wanted to welcome you, "is Your mom home?"

"One Sec". he said not taking his eyes from us.

"Hey Mom"! He yelled.

I Guess my sister did come with a kid, either way I wanted now not only to protect her but her Child as well. Family is Family.

I heard small footsteps get closer and closer to the front door where we stood on the porch in front of a small boy.

A small voice followed "What liam, and why are you calling me m-.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you"?

She was very pretty, my sister. she was Small. She had long Dark Curls and on her small face a dimple on one cheek, then I noticed she also had a small mole on her left cheekbone, that surprised me a bit as I also had a mole on my left cheekbone.

Her Skin was light, Rosy and Golden. She looked like a doll. She had kind eyes. I didn't want to act like a protective brother. But around these wolves I happen to know, I just might have too.

I smiled at her.

"Hello, my name is Embry Call." I said with my hand stretched out to greet her.

She took my hand and greeted us with a humorous smile.

this dork on my right side with a gaping mouth, Is called Quil. Were from here, and we noticed you just moved here and we wanted to welcome you to La Push.

She laughed a bit, and I knew Quil was hyperventilating.

I was definitely going to have to keep him in check.

"Thank you, Embry.. erm.. and Quil right?" She asked

"That's right."

"You guys are very kind with your welcoming, especially you Quil" said sofia laughing.

"Here in La Push we do a real Welcome, We come with news from Billy Black, he's throwing a bonfire tonight as it is a night of the ancestors and great spirits of our tribe. We wanted to invite you and your son. I said looking towards Sofia as she smiled back, friendly as ever…

"Wow, a Real Bonfire with the tribe, thank you so much for the invite, we'll definitely be there." Said sofia

I Could tell the young boy was rolling his eyes at the exchange. Her son must be the Jealous type around guys.

Sofia noticed my glance at the young boy and started…

"Oh, forgive me, This is my little brother Liam" said Sofia

"Oh, Brother? We thought he was your son." said Quil

"She is like a mom to me." Liam stated matter of fact with an eyebrow raised throwing daggers at Quil with his eyes.

Quil stepped back and grinned.

He liked this Kid. Hell, I liked this Kid, he had spunk.

"Yeah, he does that a lot, especially around guys, once they hear "mom" they run the other way." She said laughing

I came down to eye level with the boy.

I started to speak to him.

"Don't worry Liam, Were only here as Friendly Neighbors." I hope we can be great friends." = =

maybe he could be comfortable around me, we had one thing in common, we were both Sofia's family and we were both protective of Family.

I stood and looked to Sofia, this Girl who I had heard of so much, was finally in front of me. She was Kind, Funny and very pretty. She was an Uley. Just like I was, just like Sam was. I wondered how she would react to the revelation that she had two older brothers in this reservation.

"Sorry, guys.. I would invite you in for tea or coffee or something but we just got here and we're barely getting things together.. thank you guys so much for your warm welcome though, I hope too see you guys more often.. you guys seem cool." She smiled as she placed her hands on Liam's shoulders.

"Yeah, of course, thank you. It was an honor to meet you Ms Sofia." Said Quil

"We truly hope you like it here." I said

"Thank you." She Smiled

We started making our exit from the porch after our Goodbyes.

I started to feel better, not so nervous… she was very kind then I heard a small voice calling out to us…

"Hold up,"

It was Liam who came running after us.

I smiled at the Kid and got down to eye level..

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to know if there are wolves in this area, like Huge wolves?

His question caught me off guard as it also caught Quil off guard as well..

"Wolves?" I asked him

"Yeah."

Why would he ask such a question. I managed to compose my face and chuckle..

"Why do you ask Liam?"

"I saw one." Was all he said looking at me for an answer.

 **SOFIA POV**

The People here were quite friendly… my first day here and we were already invited to a Bonfire/ Partay with a Native Tribe. This was a first.

I Went inside the house and finished unpacking some of my clothes. Liam went after the guys as I went inside.

I was glad he was at least making friends… they seemed nice but boy, were they huge… I've never felt so small in my life.

Seriously they could be bodyguards.

I felt a warmth around them though. like we had known each other for ages. They felt so familiar.

…

I really had hope that we could feel home here. It felt different. "Meant to be."

When Liam was Young I used to read him "Alice in Wonderland" and he always used to tell me, he hoped to find "wonderland" someday.

I really did hope we could find "Wonderland" someday, maybe even here, in this small quaint town/Reservation with these people. Though I've only met two, it felt right though a little weird at how comfortable I felt around them. Usually I was so closed off but it was nice.

Maybe at the Bonfire I'll meet more. … but I couldn't escape that little flutter in my heart from earlier. The nerves probably. It felt strange as I remembered looking out to the woods in the back porch… and then meeting the Guys in our front porch, Strange. A good strange, but strange nonetheless.

As I unpacked more and more, I wondered how a native bonfire would be like… right away my mind went to the time Liam and I watched Peter Pan…. My favorite character had always been Tiger Lily. The Chief's Daughter.

Would it be like that? I laughed at myself.. I kept referencing real life with Disney Movies.

I hope today turns out to be a good day.

 **QUICK MEMO**

Hey Guys, so finally Embry and Sofia met.

Find out next chapter what Embry does with Liam's new info..

How will he react? Will he find out about Jacob's Imprint?

Dun Dun Dun ;)

Next, What will Jacob do next?

And Will Sofia find out her Family Lineage?

Oh oh and the Bonfire?

Will she meet Jacob?

Till next time Little Wolves.


End file.
